Pirulitos de Sangue
by May Poynter
Summary: Edward foi o primeiro vampiro a ser aceito com estudante em Hogwarts. Sempre o estranho. Mas seis meses depois ele mal é notado pelos outros. É quando ele conhece a mais nova aluna da escola. LEMON. Tradução de Blood Pops de Jayeliwood.


**N/A: Galera, os personagens não são meus, a história não é minha, essa é a tradução de Blood Pops, fic de uma das minhas escritoras preferidas aqui do FF Jayeliwood. Ela foi escrita como exemplo para um concurso que ela fez que tinha como basico misturar Crepúsculo com um filme.**

Foi estranho ser o primeiro vampiro a ser aceito em Hogwarts. Eu era considerado um estranho. Não só pelo fato de ser um vampiro em primeiro lugar, mas por ser um vampiro que apresenta habilidades mágicas. Eu não mostrei nenhuma habilidade antes de ser transformado em um vampiro também, na madura idade de dezessete anos. Precisou de algumas negociações para eu ser aceito, mas vendo que não só eu, mas minha família inteira, temos uma historia respeitável, eu fui aceito em Hogwarts, que foi extremamente incomum.

Quando eu descobri sobre as casas que os estudantes eram divididos, eu pensei que com certeza seria da Soncerina. Que o estúpido chapéu iria simplesmente olhar para mim e declarar que eu era mal e que era lá que eu pertencia. Mas eu fui agradavelmente surpreendido, no mínimo. Fui colocada na Corvinal. Mesmo tendo receio de mim, eu não acho que nenhuma das outras casas teria me aceitado com tanta facilidade.

Então, agora seis anos depois, eu era apenas um ponto no radar deles. Eu era simplesmente Edward agora. Eu não fazia as minhas refeições com os outros, mas eles não se importavam com isso. Eu usava o meu tempo à noite, quando eu não podia dormir, caçando na Floresta Proibida. Hagrid, o guardião das terras, passou a me amar por essa razão. Eu mantinha a "população de pestes" sob controle, protegendo a amada aranha dele.

Era incrível como eles queriam que eu me encaixasse. Eu nunca acreditaria. Até a loja de doces em Hogsmeade mandou fazer alguns doces especialmente para mim. Apesar de eu só ter gostado mesmo de um deles, os pirulitos de sangue. De alguma forma eu tinha me tornado popular. Eu nunca tinha achado que isso fosse possível. Quando eu fui a escola como humano eu era… meio que solitário. Eu nunca me encaixei. Mas aqui era diferente. Todo mundo era diferente aqui. Mas as garotas se jogando em mim foi uma coisa que eu tive que me acostumar. Apesar disso eu nunca sai com ninguém. A diferença de idade me incomodava normalmente, ou eu, simplesmente, não era atraído por elas. Para eles eu tinha dezessete anos. Mas, na verdade, eu já estou na terra a pouco mais de trinta anos. Eu não me considerava um pervertido, e isso é o que eu seria se eu saísse com essas meninas adolescentes.

Mas as coisas mudam, não é mesmo?

O ano letivo já tinha começado há um mês. Isso era incomum, no mínimo, um estudante entrar no começo do ano, ainda mais que as aulas já tinham começado. A escola estava em polvorosa com a chegada do mais novo estudante. Pelo que eu tinha ouvido ela era uma mulher e era americana. Ela ia para escola de magia nos Estados Unidos, mas aparentemente o pai dela foi contratado pelo Ministério da Magia para ser algum tipo de consultor entre os dois sistemas de justiça do pais. Eles fizeram uma exceção especial para ela poder vir. Essa era a única forma de fazer o pai dela aceitar o cargo, era se ela estivesse perto dele.

E, segundo as informações ela está no sexto ano e na sua seleção particular ela caiu nas Corvinal.

Não que essas fofocas sem fim me interessassem.

Então, quando ela entrou na sala, eu fiquei impressionado.

"Oh, olá você. Bem-vinda, bem-vinda!" O velho e gordo professor exclamou enquanto a mais bonita mulher que eu já vi entrava. Ela não era uma criança. Não. Nenhuma criança tinha um corpo daqueles. "Você é Isabella, certo?"

"Bella", a voz dela soou nos meus ouvidos. Foi como se sinos de prata estivesses tintilhando no ar.

"Bella será!" O homem respondeu. "Bom, bem-vinda a aula de poções. Eu acredito que você tem tudo que precisa?"

"Sim, senhor." Eu abaixei os meus olhos, eu não podia ficar fintando ela. Em vez disso eu brinquei com a minha varinha, olhando para o vermelho profundo da madeira. Eu rolei o comprimento entre os meus dedos, só para me manter ocupado.

"Bom, bom. Então, vamos ver. Onde colocar você? Ah! Aqui estamos! Tem um espaço vazio ao lado do Sr. Cullen." Enquanto ele falava minha cabeça levantou rapidamente. Eu tirei todas as emoções do meu rosto, não querendo demonstrar nada do que eu estava pensando ou sentindo. "Se for tudo bem para você Edward." O professor acrescentou rapidamente. Não que ele não gostasse de mim, eu acho que eu assusto ele.

"Claro", eu forcei um pequeno sorriso. Com um aceno de mão eu puxei a cadeira para ela, sem nem mesmo tocá-la. Eu tenho que admitir, ter mais tempo para praticar as minhas habilidades certamente vem a calhar. Fez com que a maioria dos outros estudantes, principalmente os meninos, ficarem com ciúmes por eu poder fazer aquilo. Normalmente mágica feita sem varinha era imprevisível.

Ela se sentou do meu lado e o cheiro dela me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos. Maravilhoso. Como frutas e flores, só que mais doce. Eu me arrisquei em olhá-la. O lindo cabelo castanho dela cintilava sob a escassa luz das velas que iluminavam a masmorra, a pele marfim dela brilhando. Os lábios dela eram cheios, inchados e tentadoramente vermelhos. Meus olhos vagarosamente foram subindo e foi quando eu notei que os expansivos olhos castanhos dela estavam me olhando de volta.

Eu engoli com força e sorri, olhando para as minhas mãos novamente. Ela era humana. Ela era só uma jovem mulher, eu fiquei me lembrando. Eu não queria o sangue dela. Não, sangue animal, ainda mais do tipo mágico, era bem mais satisfatório. Não, eu queria o corpo dela. E as imagens com que eu estava me distraindo sobre ela poderiam ter me feito corar muito, se eu tivesse sangue no meu corpo para fazer isso.

Eu imaginei beijar aqueles lábios cheios, memorizando eles com a minha língua. Eu imaginei correr os meus dedos pelos cabelos cheios dela, puxando-os de leve enquanto explorava o belo corpo dela. Eu queria saber como os seios dela era por baixo da blusa branca dela. A sais dela, deus me ajude, não deixava muito para imaginação. Claro que cobria o necessário. Não era indecente de jeito nenhum. Mas, para a minha imaginação em polvorosa, era o suficiente. Eu podia ver as coxas dela pelo canto do olho. Elas estavam implorando para serem tocadas. E a bunda dela...

"Hoje nós vamos começar uma discussão sobre o uso de poções na área medica. Nas próximas semanas não vamos só estar fazendo poções curativas, mas também uma poção que é usada para recuperar sangue. Eu espero que todos vocês me entreguem 40 centímetros de pergaminho com a importância desse tipo de coisa para o mundo da magia até o final da semana..." O professor começou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. A classe inteira grunhiu. Todos menos Bella, eu notei.

"Ei, você já viu a menina nova?" Eric, um dos meninos que se consideravam meus amigos começou assim que ele se sentou no sofá do meu lado mais tarde naquela noite. Estava quase na hora das luzes serem apagadas e o salão estava começando a ficar vazio quando os alunos começaram a subir para as suas camas. Mas, aparentemente, ele ainda não estava cansado.

"Humm..." Eu falei em resposta, sob o meu livro. Eu já tinha terminado as minhas lições do dia e agora estava simplesmente esperando pelo meu tempo sozinho. Eu fiquei pensando nela o dia inteiro, e estava começando a ficar um pouco frustrado comigo mesmo.

"Ela é sexo com pernas, não é mesmo? Eu gostaria de transar com ela. E a bunda dela..." Ele começou, o sotaque dele ficando mais pesado enquanto ele falava. Eu o cortei antes que ele pudesse terminar.

"Olha, eu não estou com saco de conversar sobre nada agora, especialmente não a garota nova" Eu falei acidamente.

"Oh, desculpa Edward." Ele falou rapidamente, saindo do lugar onde ele estava sentado. Eu realmente não me importava se eu tinha ofendido ele ou não.

Foi quando eu ouvi um som terrível. Alguém chorando. Eu vi Bella tentando passar por mim sem ser notada, tentando correr para o quarto dela com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Eu deixei o meu livro, me levantando rapidamente. "Você está bem?" perguntei.

"Porque você se importa?" Ela perguntou. "Não é como se você não me odiasse, ou qualquer coisa do tipo."

Eu fiquei mexido com o que ela disse. "Eu não te odeio. O que teria te dado essa impressão?"

"Eu vi o jeito com que você me olhou na sala… e… e…" Ela enrolou um pouco, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. "E agora mesmo."

"Não, não é assim. E me desculpe, ele estava sendo tão ofensivo com você. Aquilo foi bastante rude da parte dele". Eu falei bastante formalmente.

"Está tudo bem…" Ela suspirou, olhando para os pés. Bella começou a se virar e ire m direção as escadas. Mas ela ainda não estava feliz, eu podia dizer. Eu odiava isso. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal por razão nenhuma.

"Espere…" Eu disse, surpreendendo até a mim mesmo. "Eu sou Edward Cullen, por acaso."

Ela se virou vagarosamente, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios cheios dela. "Bella Swan". Ela me ofereceu a mão e sem nem pensar, eu pequei. Ela se surpreendeu, sentindo a diferença de temperatura entre a gente.

"Por acaso, eu sou um vampiro."

E foi assim que tudo começou. Ela não se afastou. Na verdade, eu acho que isso só fez ela ficar mais próxima de mim. Ela tinha tantas perguntas. Elas não eram cruéis a as vezes não eram o que eu achava que elas seriam. Ela nunca tinha medo de me perguntar e nunca ficava chateada quando eu não estava confortável com as respostas. Ela não me tratava como se eu fosse um vampiro. Ela me tratava como um amigo. E foi isso que a gente se tornou naquela noite. A gente passou a noite quase toda conversando, fazendo perguntas um ao outro sobre tudo e qualquer coisa.

Mas ser amigo dela não diminuiu o desejo que eu sentia por ela nos meses subseqüentes. Na verdade, talvez até tenha feito com que piorasse. Eu sabia todas as pequenas coisas que ela fazia agora. Eu sabia quando o sorriso dela era de verdade. Eu sabia os pequenos gemidos de prazer que ela fazia quando gostava do sabor de alguma coisa. Eu sabia o jeito com que ela ria quando ela achava alguma coisa engraçada de verdade. Eu sabia como era ter a mão dela entre as minhas.

Ela era engraçada, e doce, com um lado selvagem. Eu me encontrei completamente atraído por ela. Eu até comecei a sentar com ela nas refeições, só para que eu pudesse ficar perto dela o máximo de tempo possível. Eu ficaria deitado na cama com ela, só vendo ela dormir, se não houvesse uma mágica proibindo isso.

Assistir ela fazendo as refeições era a coisa mais difícil do tempo que eu passava com ela. Mas eu era um masoquista. Eu na verdade tive que pedir licença do banquete de natal. As coisas que ela estava fazendo com aquela varinha doce deveriam ser contra a lei. O jeito que os lábios dela se moviam para cima e para baixo... Deus, aquilo me fez praticamente gemer.

Mas, eu não era o único a notá-la, claro. Não que ela perecesse notá-los. Mas eu me tornei meio que o protetor dela, mantendo os garotos pervertidos e cheios de mãos longe dela. Eu gostava do meu trabalho. E era por isso que eu estava tão chateado hoje.

Isabella era meio que uma gênia no departamento de poções. Ela não era só boa, mas ela também gostava de fazer aquilo. Ela fazia varias poções sozinha, algumas até que ela não deveria fazer. Os resultados eram sempre positivos, então eu não tentava pará-la. De primeiro ela tentava esconder que ela rouba e fugia até o vilarejo para conseguir os suprimentos que ela precisava. Mas não demorou muito para que eu percebesse. Nos últimos meses eu passe a ir com ela. Eu deveria ter ido com ela hoje. Ela _deveria_ ter esperado até a minha ultima aula para que a gente pudesse ir juntos a Hogsmeade. Menina impaciente e teimosa.

Eu me sentei no sofá de veludo azul d salão comunal. Era bem depois do pôr-do-sol e o lugar estava vazio. Eu estava muito preocupado, mas eu sabia melhor do que tentar procurar ela. Isso a teria chateado. Mas se ela demorasse muito mais eu ia ou arrancar meus cabelos ou quebrar Hogsmeade inteira procurando por ela. Existiam coisas perigosas lá fora. Coisas muito mais perigosas do que eu.

Eu estava prestes a levantar quando eu ouvi a porta se abrindo. Eu suspirei, instantaneamente sentindo o cheiro doce e açucarado dela. Ela entrou devagar, olhando pena canto da porta. Ela estava tentando ser discreta. Quando ela me viu os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela corou. "Oi Edward." Ela diz timidamente.

"Não me venha com Oi Edward. Você deveria ter me esperado." Eu rosnei para ela.

Ela rolou os olhos enquanto andava até o sofá, se sentando em cima dos próprios pés. "Você age como se eu fosse feita de vidro."

"Mas Bella, você é frágil. Muito mais frágil do que você imagina. Eu não sei o que faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você." Eu falei a ela honestamente.

Ela corou novamente, mas dessa vez ainda mais forte. Ela desviou o olhar para o colo, olhando para as mãos. Ela estava com tanta pressa mais cedo que ela nem tinha se incomodado de trocar de roupa e ela ainda estava com a saia do uniforme, eu notei. Mas eu sempre notava as pernas dela. De repente ela olhou para cima e começou a mexer na bolsa. "Oh! Eu trouxe uma coisa para você."

"O que foi?"

Ela puxou uma sacola de sugadores, um grande sorriso espalhado no seu rosto. "Me desculpe por não ter esperado por você. Me perdoa?" Disse ela, rolando um dos sugadores de sabor sangue nos dedos.

Eu roubei o doce dela, tirando da embalagem. "Você pelo menos conseguiu o que você queria?"

Bella colocou o resto dos pirulitos na mesa para que eu pegasse depois. "Um hum. Eu tive que pechinchar um pouco, mas eu consegui."

"Bom, pelo menos isso." Eu disse antes de colocar o pirulito na boca. Eu rolei a minha língua sobre ela, olhando para ela. Ela tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto. "O que?"

"Que gosto tem isso?"

"De sangue, só que mais doce. Mais forte, eu acho. Não é realmente feito de sangue, só enfeitiçado. Por que?

Ela deu de ombros, corando de novo de repente. "Só curiosa."

Eu tirei I doce da minha boca, um leve sorriso aparecendo. "Você pode provar se você quiser." Eu disse oferecendo a ela. "Mas eu não acho que você vá gostar."

Ela se moveu de forma com que ela ficasse de joelhos. Ela chegou mais perto de mim, um sorriso curioso nos lábios. Aparentemente ela tinha tomado as minhas palavras como um desafio. Ela tirou o doce da minha mão, mas eu não esperava o que aconteceu a seguir.

Ela se inclinou para frente e pressionou os lábios dela nos meus. O corpo dela inteiro pressionado contra o meu, enquanto os braços dela se enroscavam no meu pescoço. A pequena língua rosa dela saiu e passou levemente sobre os meus lábios, me provando. Eu gemi em surpresa, incapaz de sentir prazer sem devolver um pouco dele. Coloquei a minha mão no lado do pescoço dela e comecei a moldar o meus lábios com os dela.

O pequeno corpo dela era como fogo contra a minha frieza. Eu sentia como se fosse derreter em volta dela. Eu trouxe a minha mão para o fim das costas dela. Ela pressionou os quadris ainda mais no meu estomago, nunca acabando o beijo. As ações fizeram o desejo correr por mim. Eu não poderia esperar outro momento sem tocar as coxas dela, ou a sua deliciosa bunda.

Minha mão subiu vagarosamente a saia dela, dando a ela a chance de se afastar se ela quisesse. Mas, em vez disso, ela gemeu, se jogando ainda mais na nossa seção de amassos. Eu grunhi contra os lábios dela, tomando um bochecha dela na minha mão. Eu comecei a massagear ela através da calcinha de algodão dela, deixando a minha língua escorregar para dentro da boca dela.

Eu corri a minha mão pelo braço dela bem devagar até chegar à mão dela. Foi quando eu percebi que ela ainda estava segurando o doce. Eu peguei da mão dela e sem olhar eu joguei de lado. Eu devo ter jogado com mais força do que eu tinha pensado por que ele foi parar do outro lado da sala dentro da lareira, fazendo com que o fogo crepitasse e estalasse. Bella riu contra os meus lábios me fazendo sorrir.

Eu trouxe a mão dela que estava segurando o doce aos meus lábios. Enquanto eu a olhava diretamente nos olhos eu primeiro beijei a palma dela. Ela mordeu o lábio, me assistindo atentamente. Eu, então, coloquei um dos dedos dela na minha boca, sugando e chupando o dedo de cima para baixo. A respiração e batimento cardíaco de Bella aceleraram. Ela deve estar gostando disso. Eu levei outro dedo a minha boca, dando a ele o mesmo tratamento.

Um novo cheiro invadiu os meus sentidos. Demorou algum tempo para eu perceber do que se tratava. Bella estava excitada. Eu fiz ela ficar... Molhada. A idéia fez com que meu já duro comprimento repuxar. Em um momento nós estávamos sentados, no seguinte eu estava por cima de Bella no sofá. Eu sei que eu devo ter feito aquilo, mas eu não me lembro de dizer o meu corpo para fazer isso. Mas Bella pareceu não se importar.

Eu prendi o braço dela sobre a sua cabeça, atacando os lábios dela novamente. Ela gemeu suavemente, a cabeça dela se jogando para trás levemente. Eu beijei a extensão da mandíbula dela, e então descendo pelo pescoço, encorajado pelos suaves sons que ela estava fazendo. A mão livre dela foi para o meu cabelo, puxando e massageando ele enquanto eu a beijava.

Uma das pernas dela se enroscou no meu corpo, me segurando contra ela, nossos quadris encostando um no outro. Eu beijei até onde a camisa dela me permitia, sobreolhando o amplo decote dela. Eu enterrei o meu rosto lá, lambendo, beijando e sugando cada centímetro de pele que eu pude achar.

"Oh, sim…" Ela gemeu, curvando o corpo para cima.

Naquela mesma hora nós ouvimos alguém tossindo enquanto descia as escadas. Eu me levantei rapidamente, indo para o mais longe dela possível no sofá, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, o rosto dela vermelho-sangue.

Eric desceu as escadas, sono obvio na sua expressão. "Oi, Edward. Está tarde pra porra. Que merda você está fazendo acordado?"

"Eu não durmo." Respondi secamente.

"Oh é. Tudo bem. Desculpa, eu esqueci."

"Edward, eu te vejo amanhã." Bella murmura baixinho, com o rosto vermelho. Ela levanta do sofá, praticamente correndo ao passar por Eric. "Boa noite."

"Bella…" Eu falei querendo que ela voltasse.

"Noite." Ele falou vendo ela se retirar. Assim que ela estava for a de alcance auditivo ele se virou para mim. "Eu deveria saber que você estava flertando com ela. Você colocou os olhos nela desde de o primeiro dia dela." Disse Eric presunçosamente.

Eu peguei os doces que ela tinha me dado mais cedo naquela noite antes de me levantar. Sem nem olhar para ele eu murmurei enquanto eu passava para o meu quarto. "Cale a boca, seu idiota."

Na manhã seguinte ela correu para as aulas antes que eu pudesse falar com ela. Eu não queria acabar com a nossa amizade. Eu era um idiota por ter me forçado para cima dela daquele jeito. Mas ela não se afastou, ou pediu para parar. Não, ela perecia encorajar aquilo. Afinal de contas foi ela quem começou. Mas, talvez, eu tenha forçado-a a ir longe demais.

Eu esperei por ela depois da primeira aula dela, esperando que ela saísse da sala. Eu comecei a pensar o quão maravilhoso foi sentir o corpo dela contra o meu ontem a noite. O jeito que os lábios famintos dela se moveram contra os meus. O jeito com que a bunda carnuda dela era em minhas mãos. Eu fantasiava com aquela parte do corpo dela desde o primeiro dia. Ela de longe a minha parte preferida dela. Junto com o lindo rosto dela e os cheios seios e os quadris curvilíneos e... Tá certo, talvez eu não tivesse uma parte preferida nela. Eu queria ela toda.

"Ei, em que você está pensando?" A doce voz dela me perguntou, me tirando do meu pequeno mundo. Eu estava surpreso em ver ela vindo até mim de tão boa vontade. "Você parecia bastante... distraído."

"Você…" Respondi honestamente.

Ela corou, olhando para o outro lado. "Olha Edward. Me desculpe pela noite passada. Eu não queria ter atacado você daquele jeito. Eu que você não… Bom, você sabe."

"Não o que?" Eu perguntei, curioso em saber o que ela pensava de mim ou não.

"Não gosta de mim daquele jeito." Ela sussurrou, olhando para os pés dela.

"Como diabos você chegou a essa de conclusão?" Eu disse antes que eu pudesse me controlar.

"Por que é a verdade!"

"A porra que é…" Eu rosnei, ficando irritado.

Ela cruzou os braços a frente do peito e jogou o quadril para o lado enquanto ela olhava para mim. "Oh, então você gosta de mim?"

"Sério, não brinca Sherlock. Você também estava lá noite passada. Eu beijei você de volta se você não se lembra. Eu fiz até um pouco mais do que isso."

"É, certo…" Ela murmurou baixinho, olhando para o outro lado.

"Chega!" Eu disse a ela, agarrando o braço dela. Eu a forcei a andar comigo, não tendo muita certeza de onde estava indo. Eu só queria encontrar algum lugar mais privado para que a gente pudesse conversar melhor, e não na frente de um bando de crianças intrometidas. Eu achei uma porta no final do corredor e empurrei ela para dentro sem nem olhar. Eu não ouvi ninguém dentro, então eu imaginei que fosse só uma sala de aula vazia, mas eu estava errado.

Dentro tinha uma grande cama, junto com um sofá. Não poderia ser o quarto de ninguém. Não nesse andar. Eu balancei a cabeça, voltando ao assunto em questão. "Por que eu não ia gostar de você?"

"Olhe para mim! Por que você gostaria de mim? Por que você iria me querer do mesmo jeito que eu quero você?"

"Você perdeu o juízo? Honestamente Bella. Você é tão estúpida as vezes. Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi tudo que eu conseguia pensar era você! E, deixa eu te contar, esses pensamentos não eram nem um pouco puros!" Eu falei, percebendo o que eu tinha dito um pouco tarde demais. Eu massageei a ponte do meu nariz e olhei para baixo, respirando fundo.

"O que você quis dizer com não tão puros?" Ela perguntou, curiosidade vazando da voz titilante dela.

Eu olhei para cima novamente para ver ela sorrindo de leve. Se eu pudesse corar, eu teria. "Bastante parecido com ontem a noite, mas com menos roupas."

"Mesmo?" Ela perguntou surpresa. Devagar ela começou a andar para frente. "Você pensa em mim... Desse jeito?"

Eu corri a minha língua sobre os meus dentes, tentando encontrar uma resposta apropriada para a pergunta dela. "Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse outra coisa além de constantemente."

"Eu fantasio sobre você." Ela admitiu, vindo ficar na minha frente, a alguns centímetros de distancia.

Eu grunhi alto, correndo os meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. A idéia dela se masturbando enquanto pensava em mim era tortura. Pura tortura. Eu estava fazendo uma coisa errada, cedendo aos meus desejos desse jeito. Eu não me importava mais. "Foda-se." Murmurei para mim mesmo e agarrei ela.

Eu esmaguei os meus lábios contra os dela, beijando-a com força enquanto as minhas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela. Ela gemeu contra a minha boca. Ela colocou as mãos de cada lado do meu ombro e pulou, e prendeu as pernas na minha cintura. Minhas mãos foram automaticamente para a bunda dela, segurando-a. ela sorriu contra a minha boca, o rosto dela um pouco acima do meu. Os dedos dela foram para o meu cabelo, me segurando no lugar.

Sem nem mesmo quebrar o nosso beijo ela começou a trabalhar na minha gravata, torcendo e puxando. Os pequenos dedos dela trabalharam no nó até que ele cedeu, jogando-a no chão. A próxima coisa que ela fez foi tirar as vestes dela, deixando-a cair no chão. "Eu quero você." Ela respirou contra a minha boca.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu sussurrei, tentando encontrar algum autocontrole para parar isso. Mas não havia nenhum.

Ela agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça com força e me beijou com toda vontade, os dois braços dela praticamente se enroscando em volta da minha cabeça para mantê-la no lugar. Eu grunhi na boca dela, indo para trás as cegas até chegar a cama. Eu cai para trás nela, ela caindo em cima de mim.

Bella se afastou do beijo, com a respiração pesada e corada. Os dedos dela foram para a blusa, desabotoando os botões o mais rápido possível. Eu estava me mantendo ocupado explorando as pernas dela, correndo as minhas mãos de cima para baixo nas coxas dela por baixo da saia. O aquecido centro dela estava pressionado diretamente contra a minha quase dolorosa ereção, e a cada movimento que ela fazia, ela fazia com que piorasse.

Ela não perdeu, jogando a blusa branca dela no chão, deixando ela com apenas um sutiã de seda creme. Ela se inclinou novamente para me beijar, deixando os seus lábios se moldarem aos meus. Seus dedos se ocuparam novamente, dessa vez com a minha blusa. Minhas mãos foram para as costas dela, esfregando e massageando meu caminho para cima.

Assim que ela chegou ao último botão a boca dela se desconectou da minha e começou a beijar seu caminho pelo meu peito. O cabelo dela fez cócegas na minha pele, enquanto seus lábios me torturava. Eu esfreguei a parte de trás da cabeça dela gentilmente, encorajando o que quer que ela estivesse querendo fazer.

Antes que eu pudesse notar eu estava sem a minha calça, que estava jogada no chão. Como diabos isso aconteceu? Mas isso não importava. Eu decidi que era a hora de tomar o controle novamente, então eu a deitei de costas para cama. Ela riu, sorrindo para mim. Ela trouxe a sua mão para o meu rosto, acariciando-o levemente. Eu virei a minha cabeça de lado, beijando a palma dela de leve.

"Bella, eu não quero machucar você…" Eu sussurrei baixinho, quase com medo de dizer. Porque, se eu dissesse poderia se tornar realidade.

"Edward, eu não sou virgem." Ela disse bastante seriamente.

"Eu não estava falando diss- O que? Mas, eu nunca vi você com nenhu-."

Ela riu novamente, cobrindo a minha boca. "Antes de eu vir para cá. Uma vez. Você não é virgem, é?

"Não." Eu murmurei, olhando para o outro lado.

"Você é tão fofo." Ela perturbou, puxando o meu cabelo.

"Fofo?" Eu rosnei para ela, de alguma forma brincalhona. "Eu sou um terrível vampiro sugador de sangue e você acha que eu sou _fofo_?"

"Você é tão assustador quanto um ursinho de pelúcia." Ela disse, levando uma sobrancelha para me perturbar.

"Coisinha falsa…" Murmurei sarcasticamente enquanto enterrava o meu rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

"Me morda." Ela respondeu, tão sarcasticamente quanto antes.

Eu assobiei contra a pele dela, deixando os meus dentes correrem pela pele do ombro dela. "Com prazer." Eu ronronei.

E essa era simplesmente a natureza da nosso relação. Ela era tão sarcástica quanto eu, capaz de me acompanhar e me tirar da concha que eu tento manter em volta de mim. E eu faço o mesmo por ela, eu acho. Eu gosto do nosso jeito brincalhão. Eu gosto do fato de que ela não está e nem nunca esteve com medo de mim, por nenhuma razão.

Eu beijei o meu caminho pelo o peito dela, mordendo e sugando ao acaso. Ela riu dos meus movimentos frenéticos, remexendo o corpo sob o meu toque. "Onde eu deveria começar? Bem aqui talvez?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela. Eu rolei a minha lingual pela parte de baixo do seio dela, olhando para lugar nenhum além dos olhos dela.

Ela comprimiu os lábios e eu pude dizer que ela estava tentando pensar em algo sarcástico para dizer, mas não podia pensar em nada. Eu decidi continuar então, achando o umbigo dela. Eu mergulhei a minha língua nele e ela chiou alto. "Edward, eu sinto cócegas! Você sabe disso!"

"Oh, então talvez eu devesse beijar um lugar diferente?" Eu ofereci. "Quem sabe aqui?" Com um rápido movimento eu estava entre as pernas dela, a saia dela levantada. Eu beijei a coxa dela, devagar e sensualmente, diferente de antes. Toda a brincadeira tinha me deixado. Eu podia sentir que ela sentia a mesma coisa pela forma com que ela estava gemendo.

"Sim…" Ela sussurrou enquanto eu beijava o meu caminho para cima, as pernas dela se abrindo a medida que eu subia.

Eu puxei a calcinha dela, levantando o meu rosto apenas o suficiente para tirá-la da pele dela. Eu a puxei por cima das meias ¾ que cobriam as pernas dela e depois eu empurrei os sapatos de couro dela para o chão com um alto barulho, eles se juntaram a ela. Os meus dedos exploraram a incrível maciez de lá. Era incrível.

Ela estava praticamente brilhando para mim. Molhada até o osso e o cheiro dela era divino... Eu não podia esperar mais um segundo para prová-la. Eu pressionei o meu rosto para frente para a carne dela e comecei a beijar, respirando fundo para que eu pudesse absorver o cheiro dela completamente. Bella dobrou a perna na altura do joelho e se empurrou para cima, me encorajando a continuar. Não que eu precisasse dela.

"Seu gosto é tão bom quanto o seu cheiro." Eu grunhi contra a pele dela, provando ela novamente com a minha língua.

"Uhhh…" Ela gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Mais, Edward. Por favor, alguma coisa. Mais…"

Eu obedeci sem palavras, movendo os meus lábios para o broto vermelho e inchado dela, adicionando um dedo no centro molhado dela. Os quadris dela automaticamente se levantaram enquanto ela derramava um pouco mais do liquido dela na minha mão. Eu chicoteie o monte de nervos dela com a minha língua repetidamente, aumentado a velocidade a cada golpe. Bella começou a tremer um pouco e eu soube que ela estava perto. Ela só precisava de mais um pouco e ela terminaria. Eu coloquei os meus lábios em volta do monte dela enquanto pressionava outro dedo dentro dela. Eu os curvei para cima, fazendo com que ela gozasse quando eu corri os meus dedos por um lugar certo.

As costas dela se levantam uns bons quinze da cama, só a linda bunda dela e a cabeça encostando no tecido enquanto ela gritava no seu clímax. Os dedos dela estavam cavando fundo no tecido, segurando nele como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo. Mas eu não parei.

Eu continuei bombeando os meus dedos para dentro e para fora dela, sugando fortemente o monte dela. O corpo dela caiu de volta na cama, tremendo quando um novo orgasmo a atingia. Ela estava ofegante, as mãos dela se arrastando pela cama. Uma nova rodada do liquido cobriu o meu rosto e mão, me encharcando com o cheiro dela.

"EDWARD! Merda! Oh…" ela choramingou, empurrando o meu rosto para longe do seu centro.

"O que?" Eu Perguntei inocentemente.

Ela se sentou, enrolando os braços dela em volta de mim firmemente, a boca dela atacando a minha. Eu enterrei meus dedos no cabelo dela, segurando a boca dela contra a minha. A língua dela mergulhou na minha boca, sentindo o gosto dela em mim. Eu me movi para cima dela, entre as suas pernas.

"Isso foi…" Ela parou, rolando os olhos para trás da cabaça. "Não existem palavras…"

"Ótimo. Eu gosto de te deixar sem palavras." Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela, beijando os seus lábios de leve.

"Edward, eu quero você."

"Eu sou seu…" Eu respondi antes de capturar os lábios dela em um beijo, entregando a minha alma nele.

Em segundos a minha cueca tinha desaparecido, e eu sabia que não tinha sido eu a tirá-la. Eu sorri por causa da avidez dela, deixando a minha cabeça extremamente rígida encostar-se à entrada úmida dela. Ela gemeu levemente, empurrando os quadris para cima. Eu beijei a mandíbula dela até a orelha. "Bella, eu sou muito mais forte do que você pensa. Às vezes eu não consigo controlar ela. Se eu te machucar de qualquer forma, me diga."

Ela agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça, me puxando para os lábios dela. Ela me beijou furiosamente, tanto que quando ela terminou nós dois estávamos ofegantes. "Edward, pare de enrolar."

Eu me coloquei dentro dela com um movimento rápido. "Eu não estou enrolando. Você que é impaciente." Eu rosnei pelos meus dentes trincados.

As pernas dela se enrolaram na minha cintura, me puxando para ela com mais força do que antes. Eu mantive um ritmo estável, entrando e saindo dela, quase até sair completamente antes de preenchê-la novamente até que meus quadris encostassem nas coxas dela. "Qualquer um estaria impaciente por isso..." Ela sussurrou, os olhos dela girando para parte de trás da cabeça.

"Você gosta disso?" Eu perguntei, aumentando meu ritmo.

"Sim." Ela disse se mar, enquanto a cabeça dela caia para trás.

Eu movi as minhas mãos para que elas cobrissem os seios dela, massageando-os pelo tecido simplesmente me dava alguma coisa para me concentrar além do movimento dos quadris dela. Eu puxei a taça para baixo, cobrindo a pele quente dela com a minha mão gelada e dura. O perfeito mamilo rosado dela endureceu contra a minha palma, a pressionado para cima. Eu o trouxe entre o meu dedão e dedo indicador, torcendo e puxando gentilmente.

Eu até senti mais do doce liquido dela se espalhando em mim quando um alto gemido escapou dos lábios dela. Eu pude ver os músculos do corpo dela se retesarem com a força do orgasmo que tomou o corpo dela. Foi muito além de tentador e delicioso. Assistir ela foi demais. Enquanto o corpo dela começava a convulsionar, eu me derramei dentro do calor dela.

"Merda…" Eu grunhi, apoiando a minha testa no ombro dela.

Ela não disse nada enquanto corria os pequenos dedos dela pelo meu cabelo, massageando meu couro cabeludo enquanto eu recuperava o meu fôlego. Os pés cobertos de meia dela se arrastaram pela minha perna, me provocando. O único movimento que eu fiz foi passar os braços pela cintura dela, puxando-a para perto de mim.

"Isso foi maravilhoso." Eu sussurrei contra o ombro nu dela, beijando a pele dela de leve.

"Eu aposto que vai ser ainda melhor da próxima vez…" Ela sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido.

Eu me afastei, olhando para ela. "Próxima vez?"

Ela riu levemente. "Edward, eu nem estou completamente nua. Você honestamente pensou que a gente já tinha acabado?"

Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela, puxando a para cima rapidamente. Eu a virei para que ela estivesse de joelhos na minha frente, a saia dela cobrindo o lindo traseiro pálido dela. Eu movi as minhas mãos pela parte de trás das coxas dela, empurrando o tecido vagarosamente para cima, revelando o centro encharcado dela. "Você está absolutamente certe. A gente não está nem perto de ter terminado..."

Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo a gente passou lá. Eu sei que foram horas e eu sabia que nós tínhamos perdido todas as aulas do dia. Eu estava bastante grato por ser sexta. Eu tenho quase certeza que ela vai estar dolorida amanhã, mesmo que ela não fosse virgem quando a gente começou.

Eu não tinha percebido onde a gente estava até que Bella disse que estava com fome. Um segundo não havia nada, no seguinte o cheiro de carne, frutas e vegetais frescos assaltaram os meus sentidos. Eu apontei para ela e chiou de alegria, pulando para fora da cama. Ela colocou a calcinha, junto com a minha blusa. Bella pegou um pequeno prato com uma variedade de coisas, junto com cerveja amanteigada, antes de me puxar para o sofá. Eu me sentei, só de cueca, ela se ajeitando entre as minhas pernas, as costas dela apoiadas no meu peito.

"Então, eu acho que sei onde a gente está." Eu comentei casualmente.

"Onde?" Ela perguntou com a boca cheia de comida.

"Sala Precisa… Eu achei que ela are só uma lenda." Eu disse, brincando com o cabelo dela. "Eu acho que eram para as coisas se acertarem entre a gente."

Eu senti ela retesar sob o meu toque. "O que?" Eu pressionei.

"Você está certo, só isso…" Ela disse baixo.

"O que você fez?" Eu perguntei, conhecendo ela.

"Eu não fiz nada com você! Eu juro. Foi essa a razão de eu querer ir sozinha ontem. Um, aquela poção para qual eu precisava daquela coisa? Bom, eu nunca te disse o que a poção fazia..." Ela enrolou.

"Ah huh…" Eu disse, esperando que ela continuasse. "E o que ela faz?"

"É para dar confiança." Bella sussurrou. Eu comecei a rir um pouco, o que fez ela correr para continuar. "Eu nunca fiz ela antes! E, eu tentei um pouco ontem a noite, mas eu não botei muito da erva que precisava, por que é muito cara, então ela só funcionou por uns vinte minutos. Então eu decidi botar toda a erva dentro e eu tentei de novo hoje de manhã, por que eu não sabia outra forma de enfrentar você hoje. Mas eu acho que eu coloquei demais e acabei meio que atacando você..." Ela ficou falando, me fazendo apenas rir ainda mais. "O que?" ela perguntou.

"Eu espero que você não precise mais da erva para fazer isso de novo. Isso pode ficar um pouco caro." Eu a perturbei.

Ela bateu na minha coxa com força, me fazendo rir de novo. "Você não nem um pouco engraçado."

"Eu acho que whiskey de fogo pode ser mais barato." Eu continuei.

Ela colocou o prato no chão e se virou para me olhar, um sorriso no rosto. "Eu vou morder você agora."

"Eu achai que esse era meu trabalho." Eu disse, tão serio quanto pude. Mas não consegui evitar de deixar um sorriso escapar.

"Bom, deixe-me mostrar o contrario então." Ela disse maliciosamente, olhando para mim. Ela segurou a minha orelha entre os dentes dela, sugando-a com força.

"Eu ia dizer que o efeito acabou, mas eu acho que não. Eu acho que eu devo te manter longe de circulação até que eu tenha certeza de que o efeito acabou. Confiança pode ser uma coisa ruim quando você a tem demais." Eu falei sem ar enquanto ela lambia a minha orelha.

"A gente vai ficar aqui por algum tempo…"

**N/A:** **Galera, deu um certo trabalho traduzir essa fic, mas no final eu acho que gostei do resultado, apesar de estar longe de estar tão boa quanto a orignal... Espero que gostem...**

**Alimentem o vicio de uma menina por Reviews...**

**Pra quem lê Little Things, eu estou tendo trabalho em conseguir escrever o proximo cap... Espero conseguir terminar ele logo por vocês...**

**Bjus**


End file.
